The present invention relates to a thread cutting and aspiration unit for multiple-feed circular knitting machines for manufacturing socks and stockings.
In conventional circular knitting machines for manufacturing socks or stockings, with a plurality of thread feeds, the thread is cut and retained by respective aspiration ports to prevent the cut piece of thread from escaping from the corresponding thread guide due to the spontaneous recoil of the thread after cutting.
In conventional cutting units, a rotating toothed thread trimming disk moves the thread against a fixed cutter, which is located directly upstream of the aspiration port and cuts the thread that must be aspirated by the respective port: the aspirated portion of thread is very short and often not long enough to ensure a good grip for aspiration, especially in the case of elastic threads or in particular operating conditions.
Accordingly, the thread often escapes from the grip of the aspiration port, with the consequent need to stop the machine for rather long periods.